Left Behind
by AlumnoDeJP
Summary: Han was cut loose by the woman he thought had to have loved him. Had she ever? Might she, one day? In the meantime, in case that day has no intention of coming anytime soon, Han fully accepts the premise: Life Goes On. Young Han Solo universe.
1. Chapter 1

He'd had to leave Qi'ra behind, back on Corellia, where they'd both led a toxic existence. It had been impossible to get her back then? She was right. They would have killed him. They hadn't killed her, but she'd been changed, somehow. Han couldn't understand. Had no explanation for what had changed her. All she would own up to was that she'd been forced to do impossible, unimaginable things. Good, or bad? She wouldn't elaborate, wouldn't let him get beneath her walled-off surface. And now what? Now that she'd chosen to stay behind on the yacht once owned by the defunct Dryden Vos?

Chewie and Han stood together as one, staring up at the dead crime lord's lavish ship, _The First Light_ pass them by in the azure sky. Han wanted to believe that she would have a change of heart and lower the ship. Take him and Chewie aboard; they'd form a trio of three adventurous souls, primed to visit wherever they chose to go in the galaxy. Helping others who needed their help against the forces of evil and madness in this topsy-turvy galaxy overrun with crime syndicates and Imperial scum. Han's heart raced as he clung to that hope as the yacht slipped farther and farther away. Why didn't she want what he wanted? Incredible. Why didn't she love him as he loved her? Hers were the only lips he would ever long to kiss. Her smile lit up his life. Holding her in his arms, feeling her body mesh with his as their lips melded was worth all the credits in this galaxy filled to the brim with mercenaries, rogues and thieves.

Couldn't she feel how much he needed to be with her while she continued to widen the gap separating them? A melee of feelings and emotions for her tangled within him. Pity he hadn't been able to get back to Corellia for her more quickly. Too many years had intervened. Too much time had passed which had changed her. Had changed him too, but not how he felt about her, he reassured himself.

The Wookiee set a mighty paw gently upon his new friend's shoulder, speaking words softly in earnest.

"Yeah, Chewie. You're right. I did. Kinda. Guess I was wrong. A lot has happened since I was with her last. She's been through more than she was willing to tell me."

Nodding and grunting with snuffling sounds, Chewbacca pulled the ex-Imperial flunky into a strong hug. He assured Han that he would see Qi'ra again. That was just the way the universe worked. Long lost friends and loves had a way of turning up again when one least expected to ever see them again.

Han's brow knitted, feeling the dryness in his throat scratch at it. About to sigh, he said instead, "Wherever she's off too, I hope she makes it there safely. And...whatever it is she needs, she gets." In his mind, the thought rested: _I need to believe we will be together again, someday...never to part..._

Clearing his throat, Solo infused resolve into it and declared, "C'mon, Chewie, this ain't over yet."

That hadn't been a signal for the Wookiee to hug him even harder, but Chewbacca must have thought so. "Uuuuoooow! Ywwwwuuu!"

Han struggled against his good-natured might, gasping, "Chewie, I get it. I get it. Friends for life! Yeah-yeah! Okay, pal. Okay!" He patted the gargantuan paws, the touch light and reassuring.

That was all it took for the Wookiee to get the message, releasing the young human instantly. He cupped Han's head with a paw and his contented howl sailed out over the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Lando Calrissian is quite attractive, and he knows it. He's a smooth operator with a silver tongue and gold-plated wit; no wonder women are drawn to him like a magnet. He oozed charm and sophistication as frequently as he changed clothes. Han cringed, watching him plant a kiss on a young woman's cheek, a woman no older than Qi'ra. The mere thought of her cycled Solo through a downward spiral. Hard as he might, Han couldn't get her off his mind. That wouldn't do. They were on a job, one that demanded pinpoint concentration and focus. Han knew he should be grateful to Calrissian. He'd been instrumental in getting him and Chewie familiar with all the right setups. Not the least of which was this present game of now you see what seemed to be, and then, in the twinkling of one's eye, you did not.

To an outsider, Han looked as though he was the picture of contentment and self-assurance. Deep down inside, he often felt lonely, isolated. Not having anyone who truly cared about him. Sure, Chewie did, but the Wookiee's unselfish devotion to him just wasn't enough. Increasingly he had begun to feel that if anything bad ever happened to him, if he truly needed someone...human, he had no idea whom he would turn to. Surely not a fine state of affairs. He'd picked the wrong time to get all melancholy. This was a gala, attended by insanely important people. Notables ripe for the picking unaware that there were rascals and rogues, passing themselves off as upstanding persons, among them.

"You look splendid, stranger," the deep, albeit ultra-feminine voice purred against Han's ear. The lovely two-headed, elegant creature with very pink skin rolled her furry eyes at him while licking her thin pale-blue lips. "Let's not be strangers," she prodded, canting her delicate head.

"I'm not a stranger. I've been here before," Han informed, eyeing the transparent Belfright innocently. Then adding with a sly grin, he said, "It's nice to be back. Sorry not to have made your acquaintance last time." Not far off from himself, he saw Lando give him a cryptic wink as he stood alongside Chewbacca, who was helping himself to more curried Dakamong meat from a laden tray of succulent goodies.

"I hope our chance meeting promises to be the start of something wonderful," the lady cooed, flashing Han another welcoming smile. The look in her eyes was anything but veiled. It could be translated as her imagining herself consorting with Han before he knew what'd hit him.

Han, never one to disrespect a lady regardless her species, played along, knowing full well his preference when it came to the opposite sex being human. For the sake of this ruse, he cajoled, "What do you have in mind...uh?" He waited until she supplied her name. "X'sahfra." Lando was giving him another wink and a discreet head nod. His way of telling Han that he had a very ritzy rich female on the line. His hackles on the rise, Solo acknowledged the tip-off with a matching subtle nod.

"And who might you be?" she sweetly coaxed, her skin turning a deeper shade of pink, which Han did find exotically attractive.

His throat tightened and when he spoke, he sounded like a younger version of himself. "Solohan. Solohan Beckett." The old criminal's wizened face flashed in Han's nimble mind. Drydon Vos and the Crimson Dawn syndicate left a bad taste in his mouth to this day. He wasn't in the habit of giving his real name to anyone who didn't merit knowing it.

"Enchanting," X'sahfra simpered, lacing a slender, jewel-laced arm with his. "Shall we begin?" She knew a real man, and she loved humans, when she saw one. This human man gave new definition to what handsome meant.

"Begin what?" Han couched, sounding ever-so-gently being imposed upon.

"Why...getting to know each other better. Of course. Yes?" she tasked, but made it sound all kinds of wonderful, intriguing, the chance of a lifetime. "You were about to ask me to dance. Were you not?"

Not missing a beat, Han replied, "Sure I was. I'd be honored dancing with you, X'sahfra. Lead the way." He never snuffed the idea since it was hers. While she led him to the immense, mirrored dance floor, and as the music featuring flutes kicked in, he knew he'd be helping himself to some of those lovely precious stones adorning that shimmering dress she wore.


	3. Chapter 3

In the market, she turned to get a good look at him. Lika got a very good look; she couldn't stop staring. He was perhaps no older than she, maybe in his mid or late twenties. He was a bit swarthy, his hair not too shaggy. His eyes were light. His shoulders were broad. He stood a tad taller than she. It struck her like a blaster bolt that she hadn't thanked him.

"My name's Lika." What had gotten into her heart? It beat furiously. "I'd be honored if you joined me for dinner." Inexplicably, she felt she could trust him. He bore himself as a soldier would, though he wore no uniform.

Han bit at his lip, thinking the invitation over. It was his habit that she would learn he performed often. "I don't..."

"Just my way of thanking you for what you did for me earlier." The heated words she'd cried out, _Stop thief_! rang out in her mind again. She'd watched her day's profit clasped in the hand of that shoddy robber run farther and father away. Shopkeepers and townspeople of Bodamora had stopped in their tracks, then had gone right on with their business. No one had made a move to help. No one save...

"I'm Han, by the way. And...yeah. I'd like that. I don't know a soul here and my associate is offworld at the moment."

"My home is your home."

Lika, equally affected by the sultry timbre of his voice as she'd been at their abrupt, first meeting smiled. He'd retrieved the silvery gray pouch the contents of which were substantial, all the credits she owned in this world. The nerve of some sentients, thinking they had a right to steal!

 _I didn't kill him, just stunned him. He'll be sore and madder than a thirsty Gundark when the stun wears off_ , Han had told her.

Now, he entered her modest home, a dome-shaped, rock-like abode, where what smelled to be a tasty meal greeted his nostrils. They shared that meal companionably. Lika learned that he wasn't a soldier, not anymore. They'd tried to make him one, but the lessons never took. There was too much independence in him. He related how he hauled things as the captain of his own ship, _The Millennium Falcon_.

"That's quite a name," she told him, her eyes aglow with respect. "Sounds grand."

"That's because she _is_ ," Han crowed.

There was little she had to tell him about herself. Her parents had been killed when she was painfully young. She'd been taken in by kind folk and had been taught to sew; she was exceptional. It was how she made her living. Her tunics, belts, capes, pants, dresses and shirts she sold in the market in this spaceport.

"How old are you?" Han asked.

Her manner demure, she softly replied, "I'm twenty-one."

With that, Han took his leave, but not before she treated him to three slices of her extraordinarily light plinnsade cake. He thanked her several times for the best meal he'd had in too long a time. He popped a bit of the cake into his mouth. The fine flavor of the cake exploded within it like the savory delicacy it was. The next day, Lika was again in the market, in her booth constructed of tanned hides and sturdy poles. When Han spotted her in the booth, he smiled. He made his way over with a determination that was hypnotic. He stood before her not saying anything right off.

Suddenly, his unexpected words rolled off his tongue, "How'd you like to come to the cantina with me tonight?" He was doing the thing with his lip again as he tapped the blaster at his side.

It occurred to Lika that he could've been somewhat nervous. She controlled any curving into a smile her lips wanted to do. Ah, now this was interesting, she thought, considering that she'd never set foot in a cantina before. That place had some reputation.

As she continued to hesitate, Han said, "Just to go in and listen to the music and talk some more."

Lika thought it over some more, considering the possibilities that lay before her. She was no longer a child. Yes, the cantina was a rough place, but Han had certainly proven himself. He would protect her if the environment got stormy. Nodding, she gladly took him up on his welcoming offer.

"A little after twilight, I'll pick you up. Okay?" Han proposed.

"I'll be ready," Lika assured.

Han looked as though he didn't need the _Falcon_ to fly.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lika got ready for her unexpected night out, she felt almost giddy. Never had she ever been out with anyone before. None seemed to have wanted her company, the major reason for her keeping to herself so much. When she heard his knock at her door, she nearly lost her breath. My, what a handsome man this Han Solo was. The ex-soldier had decided to wear his military jacket. Evidently, he'd chosen to rent a landspeeder. It was a shiny thing, a sleek-looking two-seater. Getting to the cantina didn't take long. He knew how to handle the speeder, like a pro.

She walked ahead of him on their way to the cantina. Lika entered the place first and was in for a surprise, knocking down her low expectations. It wasn't so dirty as it was smoky, hazy. Somewhat. Han, who had since taken her arm, led her to a booth. When their server showed up, Han asked her what she would have. She had no idea what to have. He took the liberty of ordering her something he thought she would like. He ordered his usual. When their drinks arrived, he watched Lika with half-lidded eyes hesitantly take her first sip.

Whatever it was she was drinking was quite good.

Han smiled at her. "It's harmless. Not intoxicating."

"It's good. I like it."

"You're welcome." He laughed heartily, winking. "It's called a _myminga_."

She finished what she had and wanted another, which was promptly brought to their table. They spent a while there, chatting and absorbing the music, which she also liked. The exotic atmosphere, coupled with Han's charismatic, easy-going nature lowered Lika's reserve.

In the wee hours they rode back to her home. The return trip was pleasant as the balmy air swirled around them. Outside her house, Han coaxed her hand into his. His skin cocooning hers was heady. His hand; manly, swarthy, roughened by toil; was inviting and warm. Softly, Han told her, "If you're not busy tomorrow, I'd enjoy showing you the Falcon."

Staring straight into his sincere eyes, Lika said, "Sounds interesting." He'd piqued her interest by leaps and bounds. She would often marvel at the numerous ships as they flew past, descending to landing pads in the bustling spaceport.

"When are you free?"

She quickly replied, "After the midday meal." She nodded, smiling at Han shyly.

He squeezed her hands, holding them firmly in his. As he smiled his crooked smile, which captured her heart, he said, "It's a date."

Headiness had her swooning, yet again.

Morning came swiftly, and she spent most of it trying to decide what to wear. She didn't own extravagant, but she could boast that her attire was clean, well cared for and tasteful. Before fully making up her mind, his knock was upon her door. The rousing sound not as startling as it had been the first time.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"You look..."

"Yes?"

"Wonderful."

She told herself not to blush, but she failed, seeing Han sheepishly grin.

En route to the Falcon, he went on and on about his prized possession. How he'd won the ship in a high stakes game of Sabacc once he'd left the military behind. She'd heard of the card game, but had never known of anyone who'd actually played in one. The Falcon was fast; he couldn't stop saying that, over and over. How his 'baby' had made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs, give or take. How his ship had successfully negotiated the Akkadese Maelstrom and escaped the Maw. Lika was awed as she reflected on men loving to talk at length about such things. In her mind's eye, she remembered her adoptive father sharing stories about his duties and responsibilities, and seeing the glow in her adoptive mother's eyes link to her smile from across the room.

Several ships were docked at the spaceport. Again, surprised, Lika got a load of the ship Han pulled the speeder alongside. His ship was the largest one, and the most beat-up looking. Aboard the Falcon, she detected the overwhelming pride in Han's voice as he gave her the grand tour. He happily pointed out the cockpit, the many cargo holds, the unique cabins, the compact galley and last, but not least, the fresher.

On the lounge seat, they settled together, side-by-side. Snug, as though they had always belonged that way. Han was talking, and Lika attentively listened while he continued to elaborate about the worlds he'd been to, the wonders he'd seen throughout the galaxy. He'd been to places she knew she would never see. When he grew quiet, slipping his arm around Lika, she got very still. Han tipped her chin toward his face with his index finger. Cautiously, he kissed her. Her first kiss; she knew she wouldn't be telling him so. Although, she suspected he probably could tell.

Parting slowly, he studied her questioningly. His voice thick, he drawled, "Sweet."

Lika said nothing, unsure of just what to say.

"I like shy," Han confirmed. A sudden slyness had crept into his manner.

"Is that what you think?"

"Aren't you?" he whispered, arching an eyebrow while inviting her into his arms for a longer stay.

What was he suggesting with his eyes at full glint? Restlessly, she had a strong idea of just what. First kiss, check. First time... Lika remained in his arms, her mind racing. All the while, as it did, she told herself, _I'm not one of those, those..._ She squeezed her eyes shut, doing her best to keep what she needed to say from getting all jumbled. _He's like a dream come down to my world, but...I'm not ready to be what he thinks I should be...easy..._

Her chest tightened. She struggled to form coherent words. "H-Han..."

As the tip of his nose nuzzled the shell of her ear, he murmured, "Uh-huh..."

She took his face into her hands, and spoke in a level voice. "D-do..."

He wriggled out of her slight hands so his nose could graze in her hair atop her head. "I want to, if you do."

Gulping, Lika requested, "Do y-you have some of that _myminga_? Here?"

Her facial expression disarmed him. "It? No. Not a drop. Something stronger I think you might like. Want some?"

"Yes. Yes, sure. I'll try some," she said, sounding relieved.

"Comin' right up," Han promised, a trifle taken aback, but determined to please his comely, yet demur guest. Maybe a bit of harder stuff could loosen her up. Not that he wanted her liquored up, just a little less edgy. "Don't go away," he jibed, heading for the nearest hatch.

"Not planning to," Lika promised, liking how suddenly self-assured she thought she sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Lika waited for Han to return, all the while wondering what would the drink he was finding for her be. She wasn't one to drink strong drink regularly. The strongest libation she'd ever drunk had been an exotic description of aged wine. Her stepfather had given it to her, with her stepmother's blessing. Upon Han's easygoing entrance with an eyebrow raised, he held up his offering with a wagering smile.

"Ever have this?"

"What?" was her murmured response.

"Spiked blue milk."

"What's it spiked with?" Her demure smile readily disarmed Han. On this world, blue milk itself was a delicacy only the rich could afford. This man, who bounced from one corner of the galaxy to the other, was the bearer of an unaffordable delicacy. Her curiosity piqued, she knew the expression on her face betrayed just how much she needed to have some, regardless of what else was in it.

"A little _moogundy_. Harmless enough. You game?" After he poured her a little, he obliged that she sip some first. If she didn't like it, she should tell him so right off.

The creamy milk, bluer than its usual shade, went down slickly. No bitter aftertaste, as she'd feared. The beverage's bouquet was just right, and she told Han so. Seated beside her once more, he topped off her sturdy goblet when she asked for a little more.

"Go easy," Han advised. "Its effect has a way of sneaking up on ya."

Licking her lips, Lika assured him that she'd be all right. "Aren't you having any?"

"Yeah. Sure." Han poured himself a spot with her looking on, totally absorbed in the process. _How sweet she looks_ , he told himself under her watchful eyes. He downed what he'd claimed for himself. Lika looked enthralled, utterly pleased.

"That's all you're having?" she mused, sounding dismayed. The only sound in the hold was their quiet, steady breathing.

"More for you," Han insisted. He knew the effects of the milky concoction were taking firm hold. Softly he whispered, "Want more?" He wasn't trying to get her drunk, just a little less uptight. She genuinely was enjoying what he was giving her. It was good she'd stopped fidgeting.

Nodding with abandon, Lika said, "Yes...please."

"Nice. You're a new fan." She asked again for more. He hadn't expected that. "Don't you think you've had enough?" he cautioned.

While hiccupping slightly, she jovially admitted, "Yes. I've had more than I should, but...it's so, so good." Laughing at the sound of her own high-pitched voice, she continued, "It's something I never thought I'd get to have in my life. And here you are with your winning smile and ways, offering me a sample of what you regularly experience. The galaxy at your feet, with its wonders and marvels." A tinge of sadness tainted her tone. "I'll never know any of it. Never, not ever. Until you, I never sorrowed over what I've been missing." She lowered her eyes, sighing heavily. Once he left, it was back to her humdrum routine, its monotony stifling, she lamented.

When he moved in closer to her, she welcomed him into her arms. Into her racing mind along with her lonely heart. This Han Solo was gentle, compassionate and impetuously sympathetic. Patting her middle, he ran this by her: "Then, Lika, why not close up shop here, for a while...and..." He cleared his throat, cinching her waist. "Welcome aboard. Come fly with me and Chewie. To see some things you might have only dreamed about."

"Y-you're serious?" she asked, gasping with such gusto that all of this place, lacking the spark she desired, called Beta-Covery, was sure to hear.

"I never say, or ask things, unless I am. Especially when it comes to taking on more crew."

"Me? Part of your crew?" Lika exhaled like a wheezing Guavark, a very furtive, rare creature indigenous to this world.

Han erased the smirk from his face. The poignancy in her voice dove deep into his heart. " _Yes, you_. A part of my crew. Or...just being a part of something bigger. Getting a good look at this sprawling galaxy before the Empire gets too good a stranglehold on it." Sweetening his encouragement, Han poured it on. "I want this for you. My way of saying, 'you owe this to yourself. There's more to life than this little dusty place has been for you up till now."

With his strong arms cradling her, her deliberation left no room for doubt that he was offering her the opportunity of her lifetime.

Hesitating at first, Lika opened her mouth. Here was all she'd ever known. But where was it written she wasn't entitled to know more than just what this place had to offer, which wasn't much? Aside from constant thievery and persistent financial uncertainty, the frustrations of living here were taking their toll on her. Her blood tingled for more, not adventure, exactly. Something akin to shifting to improve her horizons.

"Well?" Han tickled. "What'll it be. Are ya with me?"

Her head spinning a bit, what with all she'd imbibed and Han's thrilling prospect, Lika replied, "I'm with you. What's Chewie...Chewie, right?"

"Yeah. Chewie. Right."

"What's he like?"

Chuckling, Han boisterously asserted, "He's a Wookiee, all Wookiee. You'll see. He's my best, and oldest friend, and that's literally. He's going on two hundred years old."

"I've heard of Wookiees, but I've never seen one, let alone met one."

"Then, get ready. Chewbacca's like no other Wookiee from Kashyyyk you'll ever meet." With lively twinkles in his sincere eyes, Han petitioned, "Trust me."


End file.
